The Pride Lion
by zaraqui kenpachi
Summary: A Worm fan of our world is reborn in Worm, but with the power of the lion of the sin of pride. With the blessing of the sun and the help of a sister Tinker, he intends to change everything, but will he succeed ?. SI-OC
1. Chapter 1-The Lion and the Spider

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my fic of Worm

I'm not going to change Taylor's power, but she's going to win some upgrades in the future, like the rest of the Undersiders, but this fic will not only focus on Taylor but also on my two Ocs.

Without further ado, we go to the fic

 **-Start-**

The first thing I heard was bird song, but soon I heard my mother's voice.

"Arthur, you have school today, so get up from bed and go wake your sister to me while I go to prepare breakfast." She asked, and I nodded my hand before hearing her walk away down the hall and I quickly opened my eyes and sighed when I looked at an Armsmaster poster on the ceiling.

'My first day here and I go to the same school as her.' I thought as I got up and went to my sister's room.

As I knocked on the door and received permission, I walked in and saw her with a concentrated expression as she used a strange little tool to work on an orange-sized metal sphere.

"Morganna, are you updating Aldan now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, I thought of a few minor changes and I could not wait until after school, did the mother already have the coffee?"

"No, she said she was getting ready, I'm going to take it and take a shower and then you can go." I said receiving a nod before she turned her attention back to the ball and I soon went to the shower.

As soon as I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist, Morganna came in quickly followed by the little sphere that was floating behind her.

As soon as I got into the room, I wore a black shirt with a printed red sun, plain blue jeans, red sneakers and my black backpack, but before leaving the room, I took a small gold metal bat and put it in my backpack along with other things and school materials

I went downstairs to my house and saw my mother finishing the coffee, so I put my backpack in my chair and went out into the yard where I was immediately assaulted and started to receive several licks in the face

"Okay, you two got me." I said laughing as I got up and looked at my two dogs. One of them is a brown German shepherd with black back and the other is a black doberman with a white heart-shaped mark between the ears

"I see you two slept well in the new house, what did you think Kaiser?" I asked receiving an appreciative bark from the German shepherd and soon I turned to the Doberman.

"And you Raven?" I asked getting another bark and then a third bark appeared as a golden retriever came running up to me carrying a red ball and turned it around after I stroked her neck

"Relax Angel, Morganna is already coming down." I said and to prove my intuition was right, my sister soon went out the door and Angel ran quickly to her and began to receive affection.

"Too bad we can not go out with them today, but since we just moved to Blocktom Bay, we still need to get to know the place and we do not have time today," Morganna said with a light pout as I nodded.

"Have you activated the limiter yet?" She asked me and I nodded again.

"Before I wake up, I do not want to burn the house," I said and soon our mother called us in and we had breakfast before Morganna and I left the house and walked toward our new school, Winslow High.

As we approached, we both decided to stop for a bit at the door. "We see it at snack time." I said and hugged my sister before we split in two different directions, because my sister was a year younger than me

As I walked down the hall, people would look at me and some of the girls would lick their lips at me to make me feel a slight shiver, but soon I got to the door of my class and knocked.

Soon a professor appeared at the door and nodded when he saw me.

"So you're the new student. Wait a little until I call you." He said and then walked back into the class.

Soon I heard his voice calling me and I walked in, being greeted by the sight of some students as I looked around the class, but a girl caught my attention as soon as I laid eyes on her

'So, in addition to being reborn in the same universe, I'm in the same class as you. They seem to want you to have a friend, Taylor'.I thought as I remembered the day I woke up in this world.

 **-Flashback-**

On a beautiful sunny day, I had just watched the first episode of the second season of Nanatsu in Taizai when the bell rang and as my parents were not at home at the time, I decided to attend.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw the postman with a package in hand

"I have a package for Mr. Torres," he said in a bored voice, but I nodded energetically and took the package up.

As soon as I put the package in my bed, I opened it and saw an action figure Skitter made by a freelance producer.

I jumped for joy as I placed her on a shelf along with the rest of the action figures of the undersiders

"I have almost all of them, just missing Imp and my collection will be complete," I said as I jumped for joy, but I soon stopped when I felt like going to the bathroom.

I ran toward the stairs, but I lost my balance as I felt the floor slip and fell, but before everything else got dark, I saw that I had slipped on a cockroach

I woke up in the deep darkness, but could not move, speak or open my eyes, although I could think

'Where am I and how did I come to stop here?' I wondered as I felt wet, as if I had just showered, but had not yet dried.

I stayed in that place for some time until I saw a bit of light appearing and the darkness was pushing me toward the light, but before I could leave and be born, as I would later discover the same day, I felt the temperature of my body increase to unbearable levels and I saw a great sun bathing me with its light during a micro second before I went out for light that I had seen before

 **-Flashback End-**

I sighed after remembering that sun and my birth and struggled not to shudder.

"I'd like to introduce everyone to Arthur Kane, he's new so make sure he feels good." The teacher told the class before turning to me.

"Since you're new, I'd like to see what level you're on, so do not worry too much about the tasks today and take a seat." He said pointing to the seat next to a girl with curly black hair and glasses and I resisted the urge to smile

'It seems like my luck is very high today.' I thought as I walked to my seat and sat down.

As soon as I finished arranging my things, I turned slightly toward Taylor, who had glanced quickly at me before turning her face away and extending my hand to her as she resisted the desire to hug her

"I think you've heard my name up there, but you can call me Arthur," I said as I smiled, trying to convey a calm aura.

"... Taylor." She said shaking my hand reluctantly as her voice and posture conveyed shyness and lack of confidence

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Taylor, I hope we can be friends". I said, but she glanced down at the floor quickly.

"That ... might not be a good idea." She said and glanced back at a pretty girl who smiled at Taylor, though her eyes conveyed intense anger and I soon recognized one of the characters most annoying in all webcomic,Madison Clements.

"Forget about it, I know how to deal with idiots". I said, causing Taylor to raise his head quickly to look at me.

"Nine out of ten bullies only do it to feel better, although in the end, they still feel bad and keep doing the same thing in an endless cycle until something comes and ends it."

"And the last?" Taylor asked curiously in her eyes.

"They think they have the right and the duty to make the lives of others hell and the only way to end them is to defeat them"

"The girl who was looking at you must be in the first group, so it should not be difficult to deal with." I said before turning my attention to the computer and finishing the task, since it was very easy.

After a few minutes surfing the internet on cape sites, the bell rang and I followed quickly out after Taylor when she left class

"Taylor, wait a minute". I asked as I ran after her and she stopped and looked at me.

"Could you help me, I'm new here, so I do not know where the classes are," I asked as I lifted my schedule.

Taylor hesitated a little before nodding and picking up the time and blinking in surprise.

"You have the same lessons as me ..." She said in surprise and I could not help but smile

"Then lead the way mylady". I said as I bent slightly causing Taylor to blush as much as a tomato

"O-Of c-course ... thi-this way." She said as I followed her to the next class.

After the next class, Taylor headed toward the ladies' room as I headed toward my sister's class.

As soon as I arrived, my sister came up to me and hugged me while some girls were staring

"Glad you came brother, I made some friends and I want to introduce them to you." She said dragging me to two girls

"This is Susie and this is Annabeth." She said pointing first at a blonde girl with green eyes and then at a dark-skinned girl with light brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm glad you've become my sister's friends, but I have to go eat Morganna, I'll talk to you later." I said waving a brief farewell to my sister and going to look for Taylor, but when I arrived at the door of the ladies room, after losing myself a little, I only found a trail of juice going to the exit making me sigh and look at the sky

'This weekend Taylor will fight Lung, so I have to be ready, fortunately my custom is ready. If you prepare Blocktom Bay, you will soon meet the pride lion'.I thought as I returned to enter the school to go eat

 **-Time Skip-**

During the week, I became friends with Taylor. My sister also met her on the second day and Taylor became her friend very quickly. She said she wanted to use her power against the trio that tormented Taylor, but I made her give up on the idea.

On saturday, just before midnight, I wore my costume and went to the roof, but I was surprised to see my sister there.

"Were you going to leave without me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going alone today to explore the region. You can come with me from tomorrow."

She looked into my eyes for a second before she sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but be careful and try not to get into a lot of action without me." She said with a mischievous smile on her face as she kissed the side of my lion-shaped mask and floated through her bedroom window

I looked at her as she came in and sighed. 'I need to meet Taylor alone to make a big impact.' I thought before taking a deep breath and giving a smile.

I gave a light slap on a medallion shaped like a lion's head making the object emit a great roar and soon my muscles grew, my height increased and my uniformly getting even tighter to the body than before

"It feels like I'm ready, so prepare yourself Lung, it's time for you to face the sun." I said confidently in my voice as I tucked the medallion under my costume and jumped onto another roof as I headed toward the docks.

As I approached the docks, I heard some people shouting and as I climbed over a roof I saw several asians being attacked by many insects, so I decided to wait and watch the show

"I have to admit, reading about it was good but watching it is so much better." I whispered as I watched Lung and his gang suffer from the insects, but soon he created a fire explosion around him that burned all the insects near him

'It's starting to get dangerous, I better get ready'. I thought as I prepared to jump from the building where I was to the building where Taylor was as needed.

Meanwhile, Lung was burning the insects and screaming in pain as his appearance grew wilder until Taylor began to retreat, drawing Lung's attention to her.

Lung jumped onto the roof and I have to admit it was funny to see him get the pepper spray in his eyes but as soon as Taylor started running, I jumped off the roof where I was right in front of the stream of fire that Lung threw against her

 **-Taylor Pov-**

I had just thrown the pepper spray into Lung's face and took this little chance to try to escape, though I had no chance of getting off that roof without burning myself.

I felt the heat on the roof rise and saw that the floor where I was stepping was lit by the flames, but I did not feel the flames touch my body and I stopped running.

As I regained my breath, I decided to turn to see what had prevented Lung's fire and saw a large man with a black bodysuit with a red tribal lion on his back being hit by the flames of Lung while he protected me with his body

 **-Tattletale Pov-**

We had just arrived at the scene where there was a battle between Lung and a girl in a completely black outfit, but before Bitch could send one of her dogs, a shadow appeared between the fire and the girl.

The figure was shown as a large man wearing a black bodysuit with a red tribal lion on his back and a sun, also red, in the middle of his chest. His mask was lion-shaped, though the desing was very much like the girl.

He was protecting the girl with his own body, though he did not receive any damage from the fire.

I looked at my friends and saw that all of them, including Bitch, were impressed, so they all looked at me and I made a hand signal for them to wait and I turned my attention to the man when Lung stopped throwing his fire against him

"This is an interesting development, let's see how long this guy can get my attention."

 **-Main Pov-**

I waited patiently for Lung to stop firing and to see again before smiling a little

"Your power is awesome Lung, if I could give it a name it would be Battle Evolution, but I did not come here for that," I said before turning to Taylor

"Are you okay, spider girl?" I asked and she nodded before pointing at me.

"W-Who are you and how did you get on living those flames?"

I looked at her for a second before extending my hand to her. "My name is Pride Lion and yours?".

"I have not decided yet ... it's my first night of work". She said with a little embarrassment in her voice, but I shrugged.

"It's my first night, too." I said but then she stretched her finger pointing behind me

"BEHIND YOU!" She screamed and soon after I felt Lung's blow on my back, but instead of falling to the floor as everyone expected, I started laughing

"Is that all you have, little lizard?" I asked as my voice emitted the amusement I felt at the moment.

Lung's eyes widened, but I nudged him away from us and then followed with a kick that sent him to the edge of the roof

"You did a good job against him spider girl, but in the state he's in now, he's out of your league." I said before waving him forward against me and like a mad animal he roared and ran at me to try and stab me with their claws

I waited for him to approach and I grabbed his arm before lifting him up into the air by his arm and banging his body against the floor and then I stepped on his chest to keep him stuck on the floor

"You're strong, but you have to control your impulses, otherwise you'll be nothing but a bipedal lizard." I said, but he surprised me by grabbing my foot and throwing me a short distance and then starting to attack me with punches and tail whipping .

I received all his blows until he stopped to breathe and then I gave a slight smile. "My turn."

 **-Lung Pov-**

The masked lion received all my blows as if they were nothing while smiling

'What kind of monster is he?'. I wondered, and soon his fist approached my face and for a second I saw the sun coming up against me before I felt the blow

 **-Main Pov-**

As soon as my fist hit his face, he was thrown at the neighboring building across five walls made of concrete and bricks before stopping lying on the floor.

I smiled slightly under the mask and turned in the direction of Taylor who was looking at me

"I have not had time before, but glad to meet you." I said extending my hand to her and after looking at my outstretched hand, she squeezed

"Thank you for saving me from Lung, Pride Lion. Did you say this is your first time too?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, I was jumping on the roofs touring the city to recognize the environment and I saw your fight against the lizard and decided to watch, but when it became very dangerous for you, I decided to intervene." I said making her scratch behind the her head

Soon the building was shaken by three major impacts and I soon turned my head watching the Undersiders coming out of the three dogs of Bitch and Grue came toward us along with Tattletale while Regent went to the edge of the roof to look at Lung and Bitch stayed with your puppies

"Thanks for the help, you two saved us a lot of trouble." Grue said holding out one hand for me and the other for Taylor.

"No problem, bro." I said shaking his hand and Taylor also shake his hand, probably propelled to watch me shake his hand.

When we found out that Lung was behind us, we were scared and we started planning strategies all day but in the end we said fuck and came to face him ourselves. It's not my usual way of doing things, but I I opened an exception this time. "

I looked at Taylor before turning my gaze to Grue and shrugging. "I would say it was just a coincidence, but if it helped you, then some of you are lucky to see you today. I recommend trying the lottery." I said, making Grue and Tattletale laugh and Taylor give a little laugh

"Lung was defeated very fast. What did you two do with him?" He asked.

"Pepper spray, stings of scorpions, wasps and bees, bites of spiders and fire ants besides a broken jaw and a concussion. He will not rise so soon." Tattletale answered his question by smiling at the end while watching one of the dogs smell Lung

"Introductions.I'm Grue, the girl on my side is Tattletale, the girl with the dogs, well we call her Bitch, her preference, but in the interests of being PG, the good guys and media decided to call her Hellhound instead. Last and certainly least, we have Regent".

"Fuck you, Grue". Regent retorted, with a chuckle and a tone of voice that made it clear he wasn't really that offended.

Tattletale was going to say a few things, but she looked south and then looked at Grue. "We have to leave." She said and Grue nodded before walking toward the dogs as Bitch whistled to the dog that was close to Lung climb on the roof, but before climbing the dogs, he turned to us

"Do any of you guys want a ride?" He asked, but Taylor shook his head.

"I'll stay with her," I said and he shrugged before climbing into one of the dogs.

"What are your names?" Tattletale asked.

"Pride Lion". I said as Taylor shook his head.

"I did not ... I chose one yet, but you can call me Spider Girl as a temporary name". Taylor said, looking at me making Tattletale nod.

"A cape will appear in a few minutes. You did us a favor in dealing with Lung, so listen to my advice. Someone from the Protectorate appears, discovers that some bad guys have fought each other and are happy about it, but they will not leave any of them go away, then you'd better leave, "she said with a smile that really reminded me of a kitsune before Bitch's dogs jumped on us and left

"That was interesting," I said before sitting down in the air entrance of the building.

"Did you find that interesting? To be mistaken for a villain," Taylor asked.

"No, I was telling Lung's powers, but meeting them was okay for me," I said making Taylor sigh as she sat down in another air entrance.

While I was waiting for the Armsmaster to come, I took out my medallion and put a finger inside the lion's mouth and as soon as I did, his eyes, which were lit, went out and I returned to the shape of a well toned teenager doing Taylor look at me

"Power limiter." I said summarizing a long explanation that I did not want to give now.

We waited there for four minutes until we heard a motorcycle and soon Armsmaster climbed on the roof with the climbing hook and although I found him a bit of an idiot, I always liked his Halbert

"Will you fight me?". He shouted at us as he prepared his Halbert

"We're good guys". Taylor said by having Armsmaster lower his guard a little and get close.

"But you do not look like it." He said what made my eyebrow rise

"I look good in my outfit and she too". I said, but his only response was a nod.

"Are any of you hurt?" He asked.

Taylor and I looked at each other and then nodded.

"You two are new". He said and I nodded.

"Pride Lion is my name". I said as Taylor stared at the floor.

"I still ... have not decided on a name. Do you know how difficult it is to create a bug-themed name that does not make me look like a supervillian or a complete idiot?" Taylor asked and Armsmaster's response was a slight chuckle.

"I would not know. I got into the game early enough so I did not have to worry about the lack of all the good names."

"If it was not for Pride, I might have died". Taylor said as he bent his head toward me.

"No problem Spider Girl". I said as I smiled under the mask.

"That's why we have the Ward program." Armsmaster said giving a simple statement

"Are you going to take Lung?" I asked changing the subject of the conversation to make Taylor relax a little

"Lung is unconscious and a little mistreated, so I filled him with tranquilizers and temporarily restrained him under a steel cage that I soldered on the sidewalk. I'll pick him up on my way back." Armsmaster replied

"Well, with him in jail, I'll feel like I've done something today, the only reason I started fighting was because I heard him tell his men to shoot some kids, I only realized later that he was talking about other villains." Taylor said making Armsmaster look at her and then we had to explain what we saw for him, although most of the explanation was made by Taylor

"Did they know I was coming?" Armsmaster asked, doing Taylor nod

"That explains a lot." He said glancing at the horizon before looking at us. "On these few occasions, when we get into a toe-to-toe fight with them, they win, or they move away more or less intact, or both. We know so little about them. Grue and Hellhound were working on their own before joining the group, then there's some information there, but the other two?, they are insignificant. If Tattletale had any way of detecting or tracking us, that would be a long way to explain how they manage to escape."

"Grue said they were scared at the perspective of facing Lung, but they were relaxed when they saw that we defeated Lung".Taylor said

"Did they do it all in front of you two?"

"I think they thought we were helping them." The way Tattletale spoke, I think she thought I was a supervillain or something, though my costume does not help much. "Taylor said before sighing.

"Could you have defeated them?" Armsmaster asked.

"Maybe, but we do not know the powers of all of them, so I can not say for sure." I said and soon Taylor agreed to my words

"While we're anxious, we need to decide where we're going from here." Armsmaster said Taylor's posture was a little more bent

"Who will get the credit for Lung's capture?"

Taylor tried to speak, but Armsmaster raised his hand.

"Listen to me first. What you did tonight is spectacular. You two played a role in getting a great villain in custody, but now you have to consider the consequences."

"What consequences?" Taylor asked in a murmur.

"Lung has an extensive group across Brockton Bay and surrounding towns. More than that, he has two overpowered flunkies: Oni Lee and Bakuda."

"I know about One Lee, but I've never heard of Bakuda," Taylor said, but I held up my hand.

"I know Bakuda is a tinker who specializes in bombs but did not know she was with ABB". I said making Taylor and Armsmaster look at me.

"Yes, Lung recruited her within a week if our sources were right, so I had no way of knowing that she was with ABB, but now I would like you to consider the danger involved in taking credit for Lung's capture. , Oni Lee and Bakuda will seek two goals: freeing their boss and taking revenge on the person in charge, I suspect you're aware now ... these are scary people. "

"Are you saying we should not take the credit?" I asked.

"I am saying that you have two options: Option one is to join Wards, where you will have support and protection in case of altercation while option two is to keep your head down, not accept credit and avoid retaliation."

"I'm emotionally tired today, so I'll leave it in your hands Pride". Taylor said and I agreed.

"Well, we will not get the credit ... but when you get the credit for it, you have to say that an insect helped capture Lung and make sure Lung gets stuck, because if he leaves, take him or not credit so it will not prevent retaliation if he is released. "I said and Armsmaster nodded and smiled.

"I agree with your terms. When you look back, you will see that this was a wise decision." He said before moving away to the edge of the roof, but before he jumped, he turned around.

"Call me if you need anything." He said and elogo his motorcycle moved away taking Lung to prison

Shortly after he left, I turned in the direction of Taylor and started following her as I descended the fire escape

"Looks like he owes us a favor." I said smiling, making Taylor nod

"While we were talking to him, I was thinking of a name for you, so listen and tell me what you think. Your name should be Black Widow."

"Where did your inspiration come from for that name?" She asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs

"Your uniform is as black as the spider, you can control them with your power and I think it suits you," I told her.

'Besides, I think it's a lot better than any other name you've used.' I thought as my smile widened as I thought of Black Widow

"But does not that name make me look like a villain?"

"No, it just makes you look dangerous and that's the purpose I'm aiming to discourage a fight from just the fear that the name imposes. In addition, I think you liked the name too," I said, making her sigh before agreeing.

"Yeah, I ... I liked it." She said as we reached the end of the alleyway.

"It seems like this is where we parted Black Widow, I hope to see you again." I said extending my hand to her and despite the tiredness, she quickly squeezed my hand and we followed separate paths that night.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was my first chapter of this masterpiece called Worm

Taylor has the same powers she has in Canon, but she will have updates, both in power and in costume

Each member of the Undersiders will get some sort of upgrade, power or equipment, so I'll be accepting suggestions of possible upgrades that each of them could gain, but mostly for Tattletale, since I have no idea of any upgrades she could acquire, except omniscience, but I would not want to give it to her

About changing names, I always found that Skitter did not suit her very much, Weaver seems more related to control of sound waves than insects and Khepri is very simple and does not match her personality, so I decided to put Black Widow

 **I'll see you and have a good day or night.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Secret Heroes

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my second chapter of The Pride Lion.

I would like to thank all 31 Favorites and 50 Followers and would also like to thank the Review of shugokage

AscendedHumanity: I admit that I made some mistakes, but they are not big mistakes that disturb the reading, but thanks for the warning and I will try not to make mistakes again

Gray Sanders: I traded one pair for your comment, I really agree that Purity did not make much sense, but do not worry, I know how to make a harem run on Worm and harem will not have many girls

AnFan-n-More: I thank you for the suggestion about an upgrade in Tattletale's power, but I confirmed that it has no usage limit, but the more I use it, the more it will have a headache, so a possible upgrade would be to increase that limit and about Taylor, you'll see in that chapter how Arthur will help Taylor

No more delay, go to the fic.

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

"No, it just makes you look dangerous and that's the purpose I'm aiming to discourage a fight from just the fear that the name imposes. In addition, I think you liked the name too". I said, making her sigh before agreeing.

"Yeah, I ... I liked it." She said as we reached the end of the alleyway.

"It seems like this is where we parted Black Widow, I hope to see you again." I said extending my hand to her and despite the tiredness, she quickly squeezed my hand and we followed separate paths that night.

Shortly after I separated from Taylor, I quickly got home, but before I could get in I was met by Morganna on the roof

"So Pride Lion knew action today." She said with a smile on her face as she slowly landed on the roof, although she was in her pajamas

"Yes, but it was very little, although I met someone interesting," I said with a faint smile as I took my mask off my face

"Who?" Morganna asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"A girl who controls insects. She and I defeated a lizard." I said, making my sister's eyebrow rise and the glow of curiosity increasing.

"I'll explain inside, so let's go in, because tomorrow we have school and you need to sleep." I said with a smile on my face as I opened the window and entered my room followed by Morganna

"You need to sleep too". She said, as a matter of fact and I sighed before taking my costume off as she sat on my bed

I soon began to tell what happened that night and some quirks about the Undersiders. As soon as I finished, she sighed with a small pout

"You met some interesting people today, shame I was not with you, I would like to see this girl with the dogs." She said with feigned sadness before going out the window.

"Good evening, Morg, tomorrow you can come with me". I said, causing her to nod, before floating to her room and entering through the window.

As soon as I confirmed she went into her bedroom, I went to bed to sleep

The next day, I stood up full of energy before noticing that my sunshine was active, I sighed before activating my limiter and going back to normal.

"Now, just go to another school day before officially meeting the Undersiders, I just hope that Rachel does not try to send her dogs to attack Morganna ..." The rest of my line of thought was interrupted when Kaiser and Raven They entered my room followed by Morganna and Angel

My two dogs began to rub in on me and I soon began to caress them.

"Good morning to you both". I said, getting two barks in response before looking at Morganna and Angel

"And good morning to you both, too." I said getting another bark and a good day in response

"I see you're excited today Morg, any news?"

"Yes, the modification in the Aldan was done and now I can see distant galaxies with it." She said excitedly before descending, whistling for the dogs to follow

After she left, I changed and went down to breakfast.

After a simple and quiet breakfast, we went to school. I was tempted to turn off my limiter just a little bit to go jumping over the rooftops to go to school, but I gave up on the idea when Morganna said if I was jumping she would fly to school, although she still liked the idea of ?arriving at school with a triumphal entrance

As soon as we got to school, we stayed at the entrance of the school waiting for Taylor to arrive.

We see Taylor coming shortly after. Her body expression emanates tiredness, though she smiles when she sees us waiting for her at the door

"Good morning." She says as she approaches and hugs Morganna before giving me a quick hug.

"Good morning Taylor, did you sleep well?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"I could not sleep yesterday, I was stressed." She said a little lie, although it was also true.

Morganna made a sad face for a second as she stared at Taylor, but then smiled to dispel the mood

"Well, at least you're with us now, let's talk in between classes". She said with a slight smile as the first bell rang.

The three of us got in together at school, but Morganna went to her class, although she received a quick farewell from Taylor and a hug from me.

After she walked away, me and Taylor went in for our class chatting. I could see the positive change that Morganna and I had in Taylor, though she was still shy around other people, she chatted and laughed when she talked to us .

'Worm is a beautiful masterpiece but I found Taylor very depressed sometimes, maybe I can get her to see the Undersiders as friends long before she did, this will help her even more'.I thought before entering the class and sit in front of the computer.

I searched the events of last night on Parahumans Online and saw that several people were saying that the Armsmaster had captured Lung when he had already been defeated by someone making me smile a little, but my smile disappeared when I saw that Armsmaster had failed to comply with his word and he did not mention any insects

'Taylor will be very upset about this, it looks like Pride Lion and Armsmaster are going to talk one day'. I thought as I watched Taylor checking information on the Undersiders before observing the information about Lung's capture.

Taylor took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she arrived at the end of the news and I could tell she was very annoyed at the time, but she nodded and looked up again to try to find something about me or her, I did not find anything , except for a message titled Spider and Lion.

I was watching with the corner of my eyes while the page load, but as soon as the message opened I was slightly surprised that Tattletale assumed we were in the same school

Subject: Spider and Lion

I owe you both and would like to pay the favor, let's meet?

Send a message

Tt.

I was tempted to respond quickly, but I did not have time because soon the bell rang and I had to log off quickly.

While we were leaving computer class, I felt a slight pounding in the arm and as I looked left, I saw Taylor pulling my sleeve lightly with a little shame stamped on her face

"Arthur, could you pass on the material that happened in class?". She asked with an obvious pink on the cheeks

I giggled before smiling. "No problem Taylor, I can pass after school is over". I said making her nod, though she was still blushing.

As soon as we got to the next class, I saw that Taylor's chair was full of juice and for a moment I thought about turning off my limiter for a moment to make the juice evaporate and then burn Madison's hair, but I gave up on the idea when Taylor sat down in an empty chair next to me and then her shoulders lowered, as if she were relaxed.

'I think my presence helps her more than I expected if, just sitting by my side, she can relax.' I thought as the aule teacher entered the class and asked everyone to join in groups of four, the only problem is that with me here the class had an odd number of people, so I sat down with Taylor and a nerdy-looking guy who was probably Greg, but I did not see Sparky anywhere

After we got together, we started right away. I picked up what I had managed to gather and think, it was not as big as Taylor's, but it was reasonable.

"I did not get much, because I was distracted by this new game that I got and it's really very good, it's called Space Opera, did any of you ever play?" Greg asked us.

"I do not really like space simulators, I prefer horror games". I said as I organized some sheets of my research

Greg looked at me for a minute before shaking his head and starting to speak.

"You have to understand that it's a genre and it's an I really was getting into it lately, ever since I started watching this anime called ... Oh, hey, Julia!" Greg said loudly, interrupted his monologue to wave with energy toward the door.

I decided to tease him a little

"I did not know there was an anime called Oh, hey, Julia!" I said with a small face of surprise making Taylor giggle lightly.

Greg made a facepalm and pointed to the door.

I glanced at the door, seeing one of Madison's friends, but then I turned my attention to the conversation I was having with Taylor and I could see she was pleased that someone with her was competent to do the task as fast possible, besides having a good material to work with, since Greg's work was sloppy.

"Can I be in Madison's group?". I heard Julia asked Mr. Gladly.

"That would not be fair. Greg's group has only three people. Help them". Said Mr. Gladly, making Julia sigh before walking up to our group and sitting down

Julia walked over to where we were sitting and grimaced in Taylor's direction before murmuring a disgruntled Ew,loud enough for only our table to hear.

I was annoyed when I saw the small smile on Taylor's face leave her face and be replaced with an expression of sadness as the Madison group moved in so the four of them were sitting next to our group, which let Julia talk to them while still sitting with us. The presence of all the popular and attractive girls in the class just got Greg to be more tired, and he started trying to get into the conversation, just to close or ignore. It was sad to see that and within five minutes he was ready to hit the someone's head, except Taylor's, at a table.

'I hate to be with a bunch of hot girls. They can be clever apart but bring them together and they become so useless that I'm tempted to incinerate some of them, maybe all in that case.'I thought as my imagination showed me one scene of them being melted and, although disgusting, I can not deny that I got some personal satisfaction from that image

"Greg, here's what I did over the weekend. What do you think about it?" Taylor asked giving his papers to him in an attempt to make him stop embarrassing us, but to his credit he gave a serious reading .

"That's really good, Taylor." He said when he finished reading.

"Let me see". Julia asked and before Taylor could stop him, he handed Taylor's work to Julia who, after reading a little, threw her toward the Madison table, but before he reached her target, I grabbed the papers in the air and I placed them gently on Taylor's desk, making everyone look at me with wide eyes.

"I do not appreciate people stealing work from others," I said with a slight sigh.

'Madison may have regretted what she did in the future, but right now she's a whore.' I thought before I saw Madison mock and cross my arms

"It's just Taylor's job ..." She did not finish speaking before I closed my eyes.

As I opened my eyes again, I stared at her with a glow that could make even Armsmaster beg for mercy before kicking the bottom of her desk, making her papers fly and fall on my desk

I took the papers and gave a quick read before whistling.

"Now I understand why you want Taylor's work, yours is a complete disaster. For the safety of your school grades, I recommend burning it or giving it to someone else." I said throwing the work back to Madison's desk, who was very embarrassed while Taylor kept a faint smile on her face for the rest of the class although the smile increased when we won the group work.

Julia was smiling for being in our group and she surprised me by showing her tongue to Madison, but I ignored her when Taylor gave a light tap on my shoulder

"Thanks". She muttered as we left class

"Any time spider girl". I said as I walked away in the direction of my cabinet, but I saw with the tale of the eyes that Taylor had stopped in the place and was looking at me with wide eyes, but before she could come after me, Mr. Gladly appeared in front of her and she entered the class again

I arrived in my cabinet and I kept my books before getting my lunch and going to eat outside to enjoy the beautiful day

As soon as I left, I stopped in front of the door when I saw that Morganna had the same idea and was sitting under a tree eating with her friends. When she saw her, she waved me closer, but before I gave her a step, I had a little feeling of forgetting something, but I shrugged and continued toward my sister, making her and her friends smile

"Good morning girls, how have your classes been so far?" I asked as I sat down and got a sandwich I had made for myself this morning and started eating.

"The classes were really good Arthur and yours?". Morganna's friend, whom I remembered being called Suzie, asked with a slightly flushed face.

"Good, I've formed a group and we've won a little class work, Taylor must be talking to him about when we'll get the reward". I said, before I remembered what was happening at the time and resisted the urge to make a facepalm before getting up, but before I could go after Taylor, she ran out the door while I shed a lot of tears.

I looked back quickly and saw that my sister also saw this and got up with a killer look on her face. She started walking in the direction Taylor had come, but before she could reach the bullies, I held her shoulders

"Release me brother, I'm going to kill those ..." Before she could finish, I hugged her to my chest.

"I'll settle this, you wait here, I want to avoid deaths in our school if possible." I said and waited for her to respond

She calmed down slowly and nodded before turning in the direction of the exit.

"I'll find Taylor as soon as I find her, I'll teleport you close wherever she is." She said before running in the direction Taylor had run away.

I sighed and walked toward the girls. Sophia was about to open Taylor's backpack when I approached.

"That does not belong to you." I said and reached over for my backpack, but Sophia pushed the backpack away from her and stared at me with a challenging smile.

'These girls could have died long ago if Taylor did not hold her power, they're lucky that their target has compassion, but unfortunately, for them, I have no mercy.' I immediately slammed a powerful elbow into Sophia's face, catching her unprepared and making her slam into the cabinets, before picking up the pack with one hand and hopping to avoid a sweep of Sophia

"Too slow." I said before turning on my own axis and delivering a powerful kick that made her slide down the floor for a couple of meters.

I looked at Emma and Madison with a dispassionate look on my face before I sighed as the other girls moved away, a little, from me

'Madison regrets provoking Taylor in the future and Emma was her friend before Sophia did a celebral wash on her, so maybe I can get them both to rethink what they're doing.'

"You two seem to be the brains of this little group, but can not you see what you're doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Madison asked, afraid as she tried to get the words out of her mouth.

"Taylor is a great girl with a big kind heart ..." Before I could say more, Sophia came rushing toward me with murder in her eyes.

"She's weak, just like you and your slut sister." As she approached me, I grabbed her by the throat with one hand.

"You can say what you want from me, what comes from below can not reach me, but NEVER talk about Taylor or my sister or I'll kill you," I said with the ferocity of a lion before hitting her head against a cabinet, making her faint

After releasing my fury in the Shadow Stalker, I turned my attention to Madison to continue my speech

"Besides that, Taylor is not weak, she's endured your bully for a whole year and never retaliated, if that's not a sign that her spirit is strong, then I do not know what could open the eyes of both of you."

"The two of us?" Emma asked with fear in her eyes as she stared down at Sophia's fallen body.

"She's already beyond salvation, but you two can still redeem themselves, because I think Taylor must be reaching the limit and you will not want to be here when she reaches the limit."

"What could happen?" Madison asked.

"When someone is exposed to more pressure than they can bear they seek some alternative to stop the pressure and it is usually suicide," I said in a sad tone before looking into the eyes of the two.

"And now I ask, could you two deal with a suicide in your conscience?" I asked as their faces went white. Madison placed her hands in front of her mouth to avoid vomiting while Emma was frozen in place opening and closing her mouth unable to utter a single word

Having made the impact of change, as I call the reality clash, I started to walk away and as soon as I left school, I was teleported to an alley near the public library when I saw Taylor approach the door

"I think she has a plan to lie to me." Morganna's voice said behind me, but when I did not jump, she walked forward with a pout on my face.

"I can never scare you ... but one day I'll make it." She said with a confident expression that made her face very cute.

"Let's talk later, Morganna, meanwhile, wait outside the library while I talk to Taylor and then we'll have an ice cream." I said and soon we crossed the street.

Morganna sat on a bench near the entrance while I walked in and saw Taylor waiting to use one of the computers

I approached her slowly and put my hand on her shoulder making her jump before looking at me with surprise in the face

"Arthur,w-what are you ..." Before she could continue, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"I saw you running from school spilling a ton of tears I went in to see what it was and then I solved the problem," I said with a smile as I showed Taylor's backpack, making her look at me in surprise before giving me a tight hug and take the backpack from my hand and walk to a table to check the contents

After she saw that everything was in place, she turned to me with tears of joy coming out of her eyes as she gave me another hug

"Thank you." She said with her cheeks flushed before picking up the lunch in her backpack and starting to eat

"My sister is out, so after you finish eating, what do you think about having an ice cream?" I asked.

Taylor looked at me and nodded before swallowing the piece in her mouth.

"It would be nice to relax a bit ... after what happened ..." She stopped talking, but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Taylor, you can say whatever you want with me". I said in a calm voice as she ate another piece of the sandwich

She ate the rest in silence before taking a deep breath.

"Thank you for what you did, I did not expect you to come here to give me my backpack."

"You're my friend, of course I would do it for you. I'll be here whenever you need a spider girl ... well, I will not be in the library, but I think you get it," I said with a slight laugh, but when I looked at Taylor, she was staring at me with wide-eyed

"You ... you are..."

"I'm what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow pretending ignorance just to make Taylor guess who I was

"Why did you call me a spider girl?" She asked as her smile grew.

"I think it's match with you". I said with a shrug.

"You're Pride Lion". She said with a big smile on her face.

"Well, I thank you for comparing me to a lion ... but I would not say I'm proud". I said with a smile before pointing to the empty computers

"I saw you were going to use the computers before I arrived, so I'm going to tell Morganna that you're okay and then we go in to talk ..." I said as I walked away, but Taylor interrupted me when he played the last card that she possessed to make me confess my secret identity

"Black Widow." She said, making me stop and look at her with an eyebrow.

"I'm Black Widow, we've captured Lung together." She said as she waited for my answer. I could see tension in her shoulders and since I'd already left her waiting too long, I decided to end the scrutiny

"I did not ... I expected it to be you, but I think your power is very interesting," I said making her raise her head and smile before running and hugging me again

"Thank you for saving me from Lung's fire, I would have died had it not been for you." She said as she shed some more tears of happiness.

"Maybe yes, maybe not. If the Undersiders had come to you before Lung reached you, then you would still be alive, but I'm glad I stopped that fireball". I said, returning the hug.

As we pulled away, she headed toward the computer and motioned for me to approach

"Tattletale sent a post on a site to contact us and I was thinking of sending an answer and I'd like to know what you think."

"Well ... what do you expect to gain from this meeting?" I asked as I prepared to truly change the story.

"Well ... they want to reward us, and maybe they'll tell us to join the group. After that, I thought I'd gather as much information as possible and then hand it over to the Armsmaster." He said quietly, in a single breath before stopping to breathe

"I see, the idea is not bad, but there are two problems with your idea."

"What problems?" Taylor asked with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"The first problem I see is that if they tell their secret identities then you can hand them over to the police and this can ruin any family they have and the second problem is that Undersiders are a small group but who ensures that they do not have a secret member, anonymous supporter or other hidden team and when you reveal their identities, these people in the shadows will not be after you or me. "I said as the color faded from Taylor's face

"So you'd think I'd better not answer?".

"On the contrary, I think you should respond, but only if you're willing to dive into the idea of becoming a villain."

"You mean for me and you to become villains?"

"You, me and my sister, but yes, you understood almost correctly"

"Almost?".

"We would be villains until I could put my plan into practice. I see kindness in them even though I have not met them yet and intend to turn them into a group of independent heroes".I said before sighing

"Do you think this can work?" Taylor asked and I nodded.

"You're already a hero, Taylor and maybe I can turn some people into heroes too, but I'm going to need help"

'If Taylor agrees, it will change the story a lot, so I hope she accepts it, I did not really like some of the decisions she made and I can change that '

"Not everything is black and white in this world Taylor, some people work in the gray. Why do you think some villains are released from prison, even if they have dangerous powers, instead of going to the Birdcage ?, or why some ordinary people disappear after discovering things that should not?. The system is corrupt and no hero is trusted, people with powers can hide or live life to the fullest. The last question I want to ask is which of the two groups do you belong to?". I asked as I extended my hand to her.

Taylor looked at my hand for five minutes, I could see she was thinking a lot, before shaking my hand

"I will follow your decision, but I do not want this to end up hurting my family."

"If everything goes good, then your father will not know anything and you're going to do the right thing and earn a little extra money too is not bad at all"

"What's your motivation?" She asked as she turned on the computer to answer Tattletale.

"Having fun while earning a little money is not bad for my bank account although I also intend to save the only true heroes in this city and put them on the same team and save the world in the process" I said with a faint smile and a good laugh as Taylor nodded with a small smile on her face.

As soon as Taylor opened the Tt user page. and a drop-down menu appeared, she chose to send a private message. This gave you the option to make an account, sign in with an existing account or send the message as an anonymous guest, she chose the last option and sent a reply

Subject: Re: Spider and Lion

Spider and Lion here. We would like to know, but we want proof that you are Tt. We will respond if necessary.

While we waited for the answer, I went outside and saw Morganna eating an ice cream with three balls

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder before lifting a brow.

"You were delaying, so I went to get one, but do not worry, I bought one for you and one for Taylor, they're in Aldan's miniature space", Morganna said, making me sigh

"Glad you remembered us, but that's not what I came out for, Taylor knows we have powers ... but she does too." I said the last part when I realized she looked at me with a little apprehension in the look

"What powers does she have?" Morganna asked before getting up and following me into the library.

"She's the girl with Black Widow's secret identity that I told you about." I said, causing Morganna to look at me in surprise before nodding

As soon as we got to where Taylor was, Tattletale sent an answer with a beautiful proof

Subject: Re: Bug

Proof? Well, last night you were almost toasted by Lizard before Lion protected her with a mess of unpleasant bites and you pepper sprayed him and I told my friend G when he asked. Good enough?

GR and I will meet the same place we met last night, k? No need to be nervous if you get my drift. The rest of us will be in casual clothes.

If we meet at three, will that give you enough time to get you out of the library with everything you two need? Let me know if you need more time.

Tt.

As soon as we finished reading the message, we heard a voice behind us

"Excuse me?"

We turned around and saw a middle-aged woman in a red jacket

"Are you guys finished?" She asked, pointing to the screen saver.

"Give me thirty seconds". Taylor said before looking at Morganna and me.

"Three-fifteen." She asked.

Morganna and I looked at each other before nodding and confirming, making Taylor smile and wrote the last message

Subject: Re: Bug and Lion

I'll see you at three.

After we left the computer, we sat at a table away from other people, before Morganna pulled two ice creams out of three miniature space balls and gave one to Taylor and another to me

Taylor was surprised by this, but thanked and picked up the ice cream

"So you're Black Widow my brother said."

"And what's your secret name?" Taylor asked.

"Merlin". Morganna said with a foul grin on her face.

"But Merlin was not the wizard at King Arthur's court ..." She said before looking at me and sighing

"It makes sense, because my brother's name is Arthur and besides, Merlin is an ambiguous name, so it fits both a man and a woman." Morganna explained as she finished eating the second ball

"Are you a mage?" Taylor asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am a Tinker but I can also enter the Mystic class, a class I have created to put the magicians," Morganna said proudly in her voice.

"So you control magic and advanced technology?" Taylor asked and Morganna nodded.

"I think we can talk more about our powers later, now we have to focus on the meeting with Tattletale." I said getting up and leaving the library, being followed by Taylor and Morganan to an alley

"You have your costume?" I asked Taylor, but she shook her head.

"Okay, so I'm heading toward the docks while Morganna teleports you, along with her, to your house to retrieve your costume, and then teleports you to the docks, right at my location." I said, making them both agree.

"You two are already with your customs?".Taylor asked with curiosity in the look

"Morganna has created a miniature space for us to store items. If we're not wearing our costumes, then they're in the miniature space, I'm going to change after you leave and Morganna's going to change into your house."

Morganna made her Aldan appear and created a pink portal on a wall

"It's only you go through the portal that he's going to take you around you're thinking, I'll follow you without changing the fate of the portal," Morganna said making Taylor sneak and walk to the portal

"Taylor." I said before she crossed, did not she look at me.

"Take a change of clothes, maybe we'll have to change them on the spot," I said, making her nod before crossing the portal followed by Morganna

As soon as I was alone, I deactivated my limiter, letting my power, Sunshine, cross my body and in an instant, I was big and muscular.

Then I used a black key to open a gap in the space fabric to take off my suit and put it on, before putting my usual clothes in the gap and locking it with the key and storing it inside my limiter

"It looks like I'm ready, time to meet the Undersiders," I said, jumping to the roof before jumping for them in the direction of the docks.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was the second chapter of The Pride Lion.

Arthur never liked Armsmaster because of what he did to Taylor in the Canon, but now he can influence the outcome and he also plans a revenge against Armsmaster in the future and make sure he will not escape it

Arthur also plans to turn the Undersiders into a group of independent heroes and I'd like to ask if they should keep the Undersiders name if they became heroes and if they should not keep the name, I'd like some suggestions for names if they are not keep the name.

 **See you and have a good day or night.**


End file.
